lookismfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacedaichi Case Files
Summary * Jace tries to prove Vasco didn't steal Jasmine's wallet * A pervert tries to buy Mira's spit from Jasmine and is caught by Zack Plot Chapter 215 Jace sets out to prove Vasco's innocence. His suspects include everyone who was not present at the mandatory lecture that the school attended: Zack, Yui, Logan, Jay-Gal, Vin, Mary and Gordon Park. He begins collecting evidence and realizes everyone has an alibi. Gordon Park claims he was in the room picking up a textbook. Yui went to the bathroom to wash her face and stayed in the classroom because she was sick; she also went to the nurse and got some pills. Zack claims he went on a date with Mira and heard a loud noise. Yui also claims she heard Duke singing, but Duke was at the lecture. Mary claims she was at the lecture and Vin claims he went to the cafeteria with Mary. Logan says he went to the nurse's office and Jay-Gal laughs like a psychopath. Jace decides that all of the suspects are lying. Chapter 216 Jace decides Gordon Park is lying because he was in the room and he did not leave after getting the book. Yui is lying because she was still wearing makeup despite washing her face. Zack was clearly asleep, because Mira would never ask him on a date. Logan was not in the nurse's log, so he also lied. Vin and Mary's stories contradict each other, but the cafeteria lady did confirm Vin came with a girl to the café. Jace is upset and thinks he can't solve a case when he remembers his grandfather's advice: always go to the crime scene. He comes across the Burn Knuckles destroying the place and finds a small gem. He sees a CD in the room and puts everything together. Jace goes to the homeroom teacher's office and declares the culprit. Chapter 217 Jace explains that Yui did go to the bathroom, but not to wash her face. Her pills were laxatives, and the noise Zack heard was her going to the toilet. She is acquitted. The singing that Yui heard was not Duke but his CD Vin listened to in the bathroom; he is also acquitted. Zack is acquitted because he was clearly asleep. Mary is acquitted because she was at the lecture at the time. Logan claims he did it but Jay-Gal denies it, saying the reason Logan was absent was to give Zoe a picture he drew of her. He leaps out the window with Jay-Gal and the both of them are acquitted. Mr. Park is also acquitted, because Jace only saw him looking, and he did nothing more. The real culprit was Jasmine Huh. She lies about being rich and then placed her wallet in Vasco's locker to pretend her money was stolen. She pretended to be Mary and went with Vin to the café, but he didn't notice because his glasses were too dark. The last piece of evidence is the small gem from her headband she left at the crime scene. Jasmine is revealed to be a mythomaniac, a perpetual liar. Jace ends the case happy with himself, and with a bunch of new enemies. Cookie is Gordon Park giving Jasmine her wallet with all the money in it. He placed his own money in there because he genuinely believed Jasmine lost her money, and complains that his wife will be mad. Later, a weirdo wearing a stocking mask tries to sell an internet café computer to some strangers. When they refuse him he beats them with a keyboard and escapes the scene. He is approached by members of Hostel, and removes his mask to reveal himself as James Gong. Chapter 218 Zoe is walking to school when a man asks to buy her spit. She runs away and the man is pursued by Logan, who beats him senseless. At school the fashion boys are shocked to hear the news, and Jace explains olfactophilia and the money it generates. Jace mentions he is looking into it because he is trying to find information about Hostel, now that Daniel decided to go against the Big 4 crews. Jasmine is still lying about her life and Zack is annoyed. Mira tells him the story of the boy who cried wolf and tells him to have faith in Jasmine. Jasmine takes a photo with Mira and uses it to sell spit to strangers. When one asks to see her in person, she takes Mira on a shopping trip and pretends to be her courier. She hands the spit to her client, a juvenile lawyer. They run into Zack, but he walks past them. Jasmine takes Mira home and laughs about the scam she pulled. The lawyer grabs her face and orders her to take back her spit. Zack approaches them both and reveals he saw everything that happened. Notes * There are many references to famous detective stories in this arc ** The title is a reference to Kindaichi Case Files ** Jace wears yellow checkered coat similar to the character Sherlock Holmes ** Jace's grandfather's shadow resembles the main character of Detective Conan Category:Plot